


Death's Lament

by SoraHinari



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Insecure Thanatos (Hades Video Game), M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, ThanZag - Freeform, Thanatos - Freeform, Thanatos deserves hugs, Zagreus - Freeform, Zagreus is a supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: After the Queen returned. After Zagreus won his heart over once more. Thanatos still has to deal with that blaring war and human loss. Mortals are his biggest worry, his biggest baggage to carry... And to be frank, he cannot do it on his own anymore.
Relationships: ThanZag, Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Death's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> I recently finished playing Hades and I needed a way to put out some emotions bottled up... Therefore this was born. It was a tad bit rushed but I hope you enjoy nevertheless. These two deserve to be happy and wholesome together!
> 
> Side Note: I am not a native English speaker so some mistakes might be found here and there.

The contests with the God of the Death were always a pleasure, welcomed with open arms from the Prince of the Underworld. It was always good to see Than, most of the time he was busy at the mortal realm which made sense, after all the humans were still at war. If he was honest Zagreus hated the fact of war happening and so many dying out of just that, overworking Than to the bone day after day.    
So that day, instead of trying to beat Than, which he usually did to impress him, the Prince decided to let him have the win. His footing was clumsy and his swings with his sword slow, he could bet his life that Thanatos could tell but at the end his partner reached out his hand, a centaur’s heart floating there.    
  
“Here, you’ll need this. Theseus and Asterius are waiting up ahead.” The smiling face of his partner really made Zag himself smile as he took the health buff in his hands, absorbing it and feeling better already.   
  
“Thank you Than… But you won fair and square you know!” With a wink from his right blood red eye, the prince chuckled and smiled at Death, slowly wrapping his arms around the hooded man, who in his turn slowly came down on his feet stopping his classic hovering.   
  
Golden eyes rolled with an ironic chuckle following, Thanatos shaking his head soon after as he held Zagreus’ sides, rubbing the hands there up and down the rib bones, feeling the warm skin on one of the sides. He knew very well the prince handed him the victory, but the son of the night didn’t mind so, for once he found Zag’s silliness kind of soul relieving from the heaviness he carried from harvesting so many souls coming from the war lands in the mortal realm.    
  
“You know Zag, I know you went easy on me… You hardly did anything during this fight. Not that I complain, I am quite glad I got to help you properly for once without kill stealing from each other’s throats!” That comment made both of them laugh right where they stood.   
  
The middle of Elysium, for once Zagreus didn’t want to face the King of Athens and his bull companion… For once the only thing the son of Hades wanted to do was go back home and comfort his partner until he was called back at work. But he knew that was impossible or it would just look weird, nevertheless he decided to ask. Nuzzling his head on Thanatos’ shoulder, taking a deep breath before talking and mustering up the courage to ask away.

“Than, you know I-”

“Zagreus I wanted to-”

Both of their voices clashed with each other, the small echo from the crowd in the distance waiting for the prince's arrival only fueling their laughter more. They both wanted to say something on their mind, and honestly Zag was curious to see what Thanatos had in his, after all it wasn't often that the son of the night was speaking up his mind. Sure, Zagreus knew that the silence wasn't malicious or because his lover didn't want to share his thoughts, but it didn't make it any less interesting to hear them when he had the chance. So, with a smile and a fond nod, Zag gestured for Death to go first and speak away whatever his lips were holding back. 

“Zag… I… Was wondering if you could come with me back home for today. I know you're in the middle of your run and all but…” A sigh left those pale lips before Than just looked away from the surprised prince “Ugh just, just forget it! Forget I even said anything! I… I have work to attend to, humans to escort and-”   


Surprisingly he could never finish his sentence, too slow to escape Zagreus’ pull and kiss. The warm lips of the prince settled beautifully against the chilly pair of his, making him melt as if he was fresh fallen snow during a sunny day. He couldn't stay away, or hold off kissing his partner… Humans could wait a tad bit.    
Mortals were always a sensitive subject for him to talk about, but now that the peace treaty had failed and war’s shouts were blaring across the greek lands, Thanatos found it overbearing. For a second his kiss showed so, how his hands curled more and gripped tighter around Zagreus, how his kiss trembled for a second when his prince pulled him closer, trying to suck in a last minute breath if possible. Soon he was released from being captured by his lover’s lips, earning a nod from him which just made Death blink in awe.   
  
“You know that for you I could drop any escape attempt Than… At least I hope you do.” With a smile Zag laid his head on his partner’s chest, humming with content against his hold “Let us go back, you can, you know, poof us back in my room or something right?”

* * *

The question seemed so silly, it made Thanatos smile as he tapped his scythe at the ground once, a purple circle forming under them before they were both gone in thin green smoke. Out of the same smoke they came to be in the middle of Zagreus’ bedchambers, the red clad prince prying himself off the strong arms of his boyfriend to walk towards his bed. Softly he brushed his fingers along the covers, tracing the embroidery of the always perfectly made covers… Since he rarely used his bed. Surprisingly, even for him, ever since he started dating the God of Death his bed has been used in multiple occasions, as it finally found a purpose. It didn’t have to be sleeping, usually they just placed themselves on top of the covers, basking in each other’s embrace or locking lips, in some cases bodies too, to express with actions what they were too shy to express with words.    
Instantly Zag’s glance drifted to Thanatos, he was just standing exactly where they teleported at, now feet landed on the carpet of his room, scythe leaning properly against a wall so it could balance and not slide down… But the figure of his lover was stiff, the hood darkening his face more than usual, his eyes not looking at him at all but at the ground, distant and cold once he got a closer look at those golden orbs he so loved to lose himself into. More so, the lips he adored to dawn in sweet, warm kisses, were now merely a thin line, pressed together in deep thought.    
  
_ ‘Than… What is on your mind? What is making you feel like this? I can feel how tense the air is in the room, something I could not pinpoint out at the grounds of Elysium… But why?’  _ The prince wondered as he jumped on the bed, laying on his side with a welcoming warm smile plastered on his face, one arm supporting his head against the pillows and the other, draped over his body, patting the emptiness of the mattress next to him. Clearing his throat, just to get Thanatos’ attention seemed to work, since the other god took off his hood and walked towards the free side of the bed, laying his figure down right next to Zagreus.    
For once Zag wasn’t the one resting his head on the other’s chest, the prince decided that it would be the other way around that time. Pulling his lover close, he forced Thanatos’ arms around his body, hugged him close against his chest and placed his own chin in the puff of white styled hair under his head. At first he felt resistance coming from his love, soon though it formed into acceptance, as the deliverer of the mortal end snuggled closer to him, almost making him exclaim an ‘aw’ out loud.    
  
The silence of the room almost became booming in the prince’s ears, almost unbearable, it would be in fact if he wasn’t sharing it with the person he loved the most. Zagreus wasn’t accustomed to silence, or quiet places, or even breaks, relaxing hours, any of those seemed foreign to him and even unnatural to do. But for Than he made exceptions, he started sleeping even whenever the other wished for them to take a nap in between breaks. It wasn’t much, ten or maybe twenty minutes tops, but it still was something and Zagreus could always see the pleased look on his lover’s face. Therefore when the silence was broken by no one else than Death himself, the son of Hades found himself looking down at the place his boyfriend rested his head wide eyed.   
  
“Hey, Zagreus… Um… Zag can I tell you something that has been bothering me? If you see this moment unfit then-” His speech was interrupted by the cuddle position he was in becoming tighter “Zag?”   
  
“Thanatos, no matter when or where, you can tell me anything. I am here for you like you are there for me in every and each of my attempts to the surface. Isn’t that what it means to be together? Being each other’s shoulder to lean on for support?” A hesitant nod from the god in his arm soon answered the prince’s question “Then there you go, you have your answer right there!” That exclamation made Thanatos smile and sigh.    
  
“It is about the mortals that you so much adore to ask me about…” That alone instantly perked up Zagreus, causing him to pull back with a surprised look on his face as his lover kept talking “Don’t get your hopes up, I don’t want to be the one crushing them… I… I am growing tired Zag, tired of their wars. I don’t know what Ares is thinking but it exhausts me to my very core. I acknowledge that it is my job, I understand that it is my responsibility to escort them to Charon’s hands but… I am starting to get overwhelmed by the whole thing Zag…” With a small pause, Than hid his face more into Zagreus’ chest, as he noticed his partner frowning with worry.   
  
At that small pause the prince of the underworld didn’t exactly know how to react, he just held his lover closer and started playing with some white strands of hair, trying to maybe ease the pain just a little bit. He could not even start to imagine where it started and where it ended for Than’s pain… Being the cause of sorrow and fear to so many people, inflicting terror beyond imagination to the minds of mortals… Zagreus knew that much, Nyx had also informed him of such… He had no other ideas of comforting Thanatos except let him talk.   
  
“I don’t know what to do anymore Zag… They are so terrified of me, of Death. I understand, they don’t know who brings their end until it is already too late, but even then… They shake and tremble, they cry and scream in agony and despair. Sometimes I can still hear their voices beyond river Styx, beyond the drop off point where Charon takes those tortured souls down to Tartarus’ court…” Finally with the courage to look up, Thanatos locked eyes with Zagreus, his face a tired frown, his golden eyes clouded almost “I am sorry… I talked too much, ended up burdening you with my worries…”   
  
“Than…” With both of his hands the prince cupped the face of his undying companion, placing a soft kiss on his forehead, letting his lips linger there for just a little bit more than necessary “Never say that again… You shall never be a burden to me, I am not a burden to you when you are the one coming running to save me in the middle of Asphodel and Elysium, how can you be a burden when you just speak of your worries? Than, I love you, with all my eternal life… Even if you’re Death, you are the one breathing life into my existence again and again. I know it sounds sappy or cheesy but it is the truth, please, never think of yourself as a burden ever again. I, for once, love to hear you speak up and not torture yourself in your self inflicted silence.”   


* * *

The son of night and brother of sleep did not reply, not with words that is. Sometimes, as his mother said often, actions count way more than a couple of words. So what he did was pretty simple but meaningful, he tightened his grip around Zagreus not wanting to let go, even if he knew he was about to very soon, he could already hear the cries of battle from the surface even from the deepest parts of Tartarus.    
The prince didn’t leave him hanging, in his turn he smiled brightly, almost as bright as the morning sun dawning on the snowy Greece, nuzzling his nose into the puff of white hair below. He also stayed quiet, after all he very well knew that Thanatos appreciated silence when it was due, plus they did say a lot, a little bit of peace and quiet wouldn’t hurt… Well besides the crying shades outside of his room… Zagreus himself knew their time would soon be up, Thanatos overstayed a lot more than usual, he would go back to the surface soon, and yet the prince refused to leave him on his own, even convincing him to escort him until the Temple of Styx when time was due.    
  
Right in front of the fire red watchdog of underworld, Lord Hades’ most watchful servant, Cerberus, the couple remained still, giving each other a last embrace before Thanatos wore his hood again and gripped his scythe, maybe even tighter than he had done so ever before.   
  
“Stay safe out there Than, make sure to notify me when you’re back!” Zagreus exclaimed, his face stretched to a grin as the grim reaper looked at him with a small smirk under his hood and a nod.   
  
“I shall be careful of myself up there. I promise you Zagreus.” Leaning in while his prince had his dual eyes closed, Thanatos pressed a quick kiss on his rosy lips just before vanishing in his very much now usual green puff of smoke.   
  
Blinking out of surprise, both red and green overwhelmed by emotions swirling in their depths, Zagreus touched his lips, staying stoned there as if a gorgon head from Asphodel had just turned him into stone. It required a long lick from Cerberus’ far right head to make the prince wake up, shake his head and wave at the large three-headed hound as he walked over to the passages. Another Satyr sack to be found, another escape to be completed… Who knows, if he is lucky enough, another trip to the House of Hades by Thanatos’ doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end of this short fic!  
> I hope you truly enjoyed reading it!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
